looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurdy-Gurdy Hare
Hurdy-Gurdy Hare is a 1950 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot While Bugs is sitting in Central Park, he looks through the wanted ads, finally focusing on a job as a Hurdy-Gurdy (actually, a street organ), thinking at first of "the masters - Beethoven, Brahms, Bach" (pronounced by Bugs as "Beat-hoven," "Brammz," and "Batch"), but soon thinking of all the money his monkey assistant was able to get from the various apartments he visited. When the monkey tries to stiff Bugs, Bugs chases him off ("Ya' can't trust no one!", he sneers), suddenly thinking he can do the same job as the monkey - but quickly finds out that people willing to give a monkey money aren't willing to give Bugs anything (except a bucket of water on the head). The monkey runs to the zoo, where he tells a gorilla about what happened (the only intelligible words being Bugs' line "What's up doc? What's up doc?"). The monkey dramatizes being kicked by Bugs, which sends the gorilla in a frenzy. The gorilla breaks out of his cage, and confronts Bugs. Bugs is able to outwit the gorilla, causing the gorilla to fall multiple times many stories from the apartment building where he's chasing Bugs. At one point, the gorilla falls through the basement and comes up a lift, holding a newspaper and with his arm through a subway window. Bugs, acting as a conductor, orders the gorilla to "push in, plenty of room in the center of the car!", pausing to tell the audience "I used to work on the shuttle from Times Square to Grand Central", before pushing the gorilla back underground. Then, aping Ralph Edwards' famous declaration on Truth or Consequence, he says to the audience, "Ain't I a devil??" Bugs then tries getting away from the gorilla on the outside of the building by climbing up and down a ladder while the gorilla keeps pulling the ladder in the opposite direction, once using the Groucho Marx line, "I've seen you before, I never forget a face. But in your case, I'll make an exception!" Bugs eventually makes his way into one of the apartments. However, he's soon cornered by the gorilla, who chases him into a back room. Bugs spots a violin, and noting that "music calms the savage beast", he starts playing the violin (about as well as Jack Benny might sound), which causes the gorilla not only to calm down, but to start dancing around. This gives Bugs an idea - he has the gorilla visiting the apartments, causing piles of cash to rain down on Bugs (the monkey from earlier is turning the wheel, playing the music, which is recognizable as "Artist's Life."). Bugs counts all the money coming, noting to the audience, "I sure hope Petrillo doesn't hear about this!" (a then-topical gag referencing the president of the American Federation of Musicians, which was on strike in 1948 when the short was copyrighted).Paul Dini, commentary on Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 1 Availability * (2006) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 1 (Blue Ribbon reissue) * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Wascally Wabbit (Region 2 only) Notes * Gruesome Gorilla from "Gorilla My Dreams"(1948) returns in this cartoon once again as Bugs' antagonist, albeit redesigned slightly and now depicted as an escaped zoo animal. * In one scene, Bugs calls Gruesome Gorilla "King Kong", referencing the movie monster King Kong from the 1933 pre-Code black-and-white monster film of the same name by RKO Radio Pictures. * This is the final Robert McKimson-directed Bugs Bunny cartoon to use the "plump Bugs" design which Robert McKimson previously used since "Easter Yeggs" (1947). Beginning with "What's Up Doc?" later that year, McKimson would re-use the modern design which he previously did in 1943's "Tortoise Wins by a Hare" for the Bob Clampett unit permanently until the WB animation studio closed in 1964. Gallery HurdyGurdyHareLobbyCardPreliminarySketch.jpg|Preliminary Sketch Lobby Card References External Links * Hurdy-Gurdy Hare at SuperCartoons.net * Hurdy-Gurdy Hare at B99.TV Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1950 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer